Yunjae Family: Jealous Changminnie
by Shimmaxx
Summary: A Yunjae Family fic. Yaoi/Mpreg?/Family


Cast: Yunho, Jaejoong, Junsu, Yoochun, Changmin dll

Pairing: Yunjae, Yoosu

Genre: Romance, Family

**Jealous Changminnie**

"Yak! Jung Changmin!" Seorang namja imut menempeleng kepala namja lain yang tingginya jauh diatas dirinya.

"Jung Junsu, kenapa kau membentak adik mu eoh?" Tiba tiba seorang namja cantik keluar dari dapur dan menuju ke ruang tengah tempat dimana kedua anaknya sedang 'bermain' bersama atau tepatnya bertengkar.

"Dia menyebalkan umma, dia bermain curang! Aku jadi kalah" Junsu menjawab pertanyaan dari ummanya. Nyalinya agak ciut melihat ummanya melipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya. Dia hafal betul jika ummanya sudah menunjukan gestur seperti itu tandanya ummanya sedang marah.

"Tidak umma, Junsu saja yang payah" Namja tinggi yang diketahui bernama Changmin, membantah ucapan hyungnya.

"Kalian selalu seperti ini. Junsu-yah umma pikir kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk tidak selalu bertengkar dengan adikmu, umur mu sudah 16 tahun kau ingat itu kan? Mengalah lah dengan adik mu yang masih 13 tahun..." Jaejoong menasehati Junsu dengan lembut tapi tetap tegas. Mendengar ucapan ummanya, Changmin lantas menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Junsu.

"Dan kau Changmin.. walaupun kau lebih muda dari Junsu bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya. Berhenti membuat hyung mu kesal, hormati hyungmu. Dan satu lagi panggil lah hyung-mu dengan sebutan hyung, umma selalu mengajarkanmu bersikap sopan sekalipun dengan keluarga didalam rumah. Kau mengerti?" Kali ini Junsu yang terkikik kecil penuh kemenangan. Ummanya memang selalu adil, tidak pernah membela salah satu dari mereka. Itulah yang membuat Junsu dan Changmin begitu menyayangi ummanya.

"Ne" Changmin mematikan Play Stationnya, benda yang baru saja membuat dirinya diceramahi panjang lebar oleh ummanya. Changmin pun pergi ke kamarnya.

"Suie istirahatlah, kau baru kembali dari Jepang tadi sore. Umma tidak ingin kau sakit. Tidurlah" Jaejoong membereskan Play Station milik anak bungsu nya yang ditinggal begitu saja oleh pemiliknya.

"Umma tidak istirahat?"

"Umma akan menunggu appa mu, appa mu pulang terlambat malam ini" Jaejoong masih pada kegiatannya barusan.

"Tidak ingin kutemani? Tapi aku rindu appa" Junsu mendekati ummanya.

"Tidak perlu, tidurlah. Nanti umma sampaikan pada appa mu kalau kau sudah kembali dari Jepang supaya besok appa mu berangkat ke kantor setelah kau bangun. Kka, tidurlah" Jaejoong mengusap rambut anak sulungnya.

"Ne, Selamat malam umma. Saranghae" Junsu mencium pipi Jaejoong dan pergi ke kamarnya disebelah kamar Changmin.

"Nado..." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap Junsu yang tidak pernah berubah, selalu manja. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong teringat Changmin dan ingin menyusul Changmin ke kamarnya.

Di kamar, Changmin tidak langsung tidur. Dia malah bermonolog di kasurnya karena merasa kesal oleh hyungnya.

"Dasar lumba lumba itu selalu saja berisik. Tadi itu bukan aku yang curang, tapi memang dia saja yang payah. Selalu saja mengadu pada umma" Changmin memeluk gulingnya dan menarik selimut sampai ke dadanya.

Tok tok tok

Tiba-tiba Changmin mendengar suara ketukan dipintu kamarnya dan dia tau itu pasti Jaejoong. Dengan spontan Changmin memejamkan matanya dan membuat napasnya menjadi se teratur mungkin. Berpura pura tidur.

Jaejoong berjalan mendekati kasur Changmin. Ia menatap wajah tampan anaknya yang terlihat imut juga saat tertidur. Jaejoong duduk dipinggiran kasur Changmin dan mengelus rambut tebal anaknya.

"Kekeke.. kau imut jika sedang tidur seperti ini tapi ketika terbangun kau begitu nakal apalagi pada hyungmu. Tapi umma tetap mencintai mu minnie bagaimanapun kau tetap anakku. Tidurlah yang nyenyak sayang, i love you" Jaejoong mencium lembut kening Changmin. Diam diam Changmin tersenyum dalam 'tidur'nya mendengar ucapan ummanya. Changmin membuka matanya setelah mendengar suara langkah ummanya yang menjauh dan suara pintu tertutup.

"I love you too, umma" Changmin bergumam dengan mata yang masih tertutup dan tetap tersenyum.

"Aku pulang" Tiba-tiba seorang namja tampan membuka pintu apartemen yang Jaejoong tempati. Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi ke pintu yang terbuka tadi dan tersenyum menatap suaminya.

Cup

Satu kecupan mendarat di jidat jaejoong. Jaejoong kembali tersenyum.

"Selamat datang, sayang" Jaejoong membantu Yunho membuka jas nya dan meletakannya di tempat untuk menampung baju kotor.

"Minnie sudah tidur eoh?" Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Yunnie, suie sudah kembali dari Jepang. Kepulangannya dipercepat karena urusannya sudah selesai. Dan dia sedang tidur dikamar nya" Jaejoong mengambil tas kerja Yunho dan meletakkan pada tempat biasanya. Benar benar istri yang perhatian.

"Jinja? Ah aku benar benar rindu anakku yang satu itu. Besok aku akan mengucapkan selamat padanya. Dia benar benar membuatku bangga" Jaejoong terkikik mendengar ucapan suaminya.

Junsu memang pergi ke Jepang sejak 2 minggu yang lalu. Dia pergi ke Jepang untuk mewakili kota Seoul mengikuti lomba menyanyi tingkat Senior High School yang diadakan sebuah sekolah di Jepang. Proses lomba ini pun tidak mudah, Junsu telah melalui beberapa tahap seleksi hingga akhirnya dia menjadi yang terbaik di Seoul dan dikirim ke Jepang. Keberangkatan Junsu ke Jepang pun tidak sia-sia, Junsu mempersembahkan medali emas untuk Seoul. Benar benar membanggakan.

"Ne.. sepertinya kita harus memberikan suatu penghargaan untuk Junsu" Yunho menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Jaejoong mengantarkan susu hangat untuk suaminya. Jaejoong sangat memperhatikan kesehatan suaminya tersebut, terlebih Yunho memiliki penyakit lambung yang cukup parah dan cukup membuat Jaejoong khawatir. Niat Yunho untuk menurunkan berat badannya pun dibantah habis habisan oleh Jaejoong karena ke khawatirannya. Jaejoong malah selalu memberikan makanan atau minuman untuk mengisi perut Yunho yang tidak boleh kosong itu.

"Ne, aku setuju anak yang selalu membanggakan orang tuanya pantas diberi penghargaan"

"Hoaaam.." Junsu meregangkan otot –otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku setelah semalaman tidur. Ia bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, alasannya untuk bertemu appa nya yang belum sempat ditemuinya kemarin malam.

Junsu bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menyisir rambutnya yang mengembang seperti singa khas orang bangun tidur. Junsu membuka pintu kamarnya. Suasana rumahnya masih gelap karena ummanya yang biasanya bangun paling pertama pun belum bangun dari tidurnya. Junsu berjalan ke kamar orang tuanya.

Tok tok tok tok tok tok tok

Junsu mengetuk pintu kamar Yunho dan Jaejoong berkali kali. Kalau itu bukan kamar orang tuanya mungkin Junsu sudah di maki maki karena begitu mengganggu ketenangan orang lain.

Cklek

Pintu kamar tesebut akhirnya terbuka, menampakan namja cantik dengan piyama tidurnya. Wajah cantik nya terlihat semakin cantik ketika bangun tidur seperti ini. Kulitnya terlihat semakin putih dan bibirnya terlihat semakin merah.

"Suie.. kau bangun pagi sekali" Suara Jaejoong masih serak karena masih pagi. Tangannya terjulur mengusap rambut anaknya.

"Aku ingin bertemu appa" Junsu melongokkan kepalanya mencari keberadaan Yunho didalam kamar. Junsu tersenyum ketika melihat appa nya sedang duduk dikasur dengan rambutnya yang begitu berantakkan.

"Masuklah temui appa mu" Jaejoong membuka pintu lebih lebar memberi jalan untuk Junsu.

Junsu langsung melesat ke dalam kamar orang tuanya dan menubruk Yunho dengan tiba tiba. Tangannya memeluk tubuh appanya.

"Appa aku rindu" Junsu mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Yunho.

"Hahaha appa juga merindukan mu suie.. Oh selamat atas prestasi mu di Jepang. Appa bangga padamu, kau hebat" Yunho balas memeluk Junsu menanggapi sikap manja anak sulungnya. Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum melihat suami dan anaknya begitu mesra. Jaejoong pun pergi kekamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan akan membangun kan Changmin setelah itu.

"Terima kasih appa. Aku juga tidak menyangka dapat menjadi pemenang. Hah aku sangat bahagia"

Seperti biasa setiap pagi keluarga kecil Yunho dan Jaejoong selalu makan bersama di ruang makan keluarga. Yunho dengan pakaian kerja nya, Junsu dan Changmin dengan seragam sekolahnya, Jaejoong yang sibuk kesana kemari menyiapkan keperluan suami dan anak anaknya dengan apron biru mudanya. Suasana pagi seperti ini baru mereka dapatkan setelah 2 minggu yang lalu. Karena selama 2 minggu ini mereka hanya berkumpul bertiga. Yunho, Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Suie lihat ini" Yunho menunjukan surat kabar terbitan pagi ini kepada Junsu. Junsu pun membulatkan kedua matanya. "Berita kemenangan mu masuk ke surat kabar ini" Yunho menepuk nepuk kepala Junsu.

"Omo! Benarkah?" Jaejoong yang sedang menyuapi Changmin sarapan langsung berdiri dan ikut melihat surat kabar tersebut. Changmin yang ditinggal ummanya hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tidak setiap hari Changmin disuapi Jaejoong, hanya pada saat saat tertentu ketika penyakit manja Changmin muncul.

"Aigoo, kau hebat suie" Jaejoong tiba tiba mencium pipi Junsu. Yang dicium pun terseyum senang. Jaejoong pun kembali ke anak bungsu nya dan menyuapi nya kembali.

"Aigoo changminnie kenapa cemberut eoh? Mianhae umma tadi penasaran dengan surat kabar itu" Jaejoong mengacak acak rambut Changmin. Sebagai umma dia merasa anaknya sangat imut ketika cemberut seperti itu. Ia ingin sekali mecium dan mencubit pipi Changmin tapi ia tau reaksi Changmin akan marah marah diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

"Bagaimana kalo akhir pekan nanti kita merayakan kemenangan Junsu dengan makan bersama? Minnie kau senang kan makan makan?" Yunho tersenyum kearah Changmin dan Changmin hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepalanya karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan sehingga tidak bisa berbicara. Jangan salahkan Jaejoong yang menyuapi Changmin dengan ukuran yang besar, tapi Changmin sendiri yang meminta ummanya memenuhi satu sendok penuh setiap menyuapinya.

"Ah bolehkah aku mengundang Chunnie?" Junsu bertanya dengan antusias.

"Boleh, dia kan namja chingu mu dia harus merayakannya juga" Yunho tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Junsu.

Selama sarapan ini mereka terus saja membahas Junsu. Bahkan Junsu dengan antusias menceritakan kegiatannya selama di Jepang. Dan pengalamannya berpisah jauh dengan orang tuanya selama 2 minggu yang dirasanya cukup berat.

Anggota termuda dikeluarga ini hanya mendelikkan matanya bosan. Iri? Tidak. Sama sekali Changmin tidak iri kepada Junsu. Atau Changmin hanya tidak mau mengakuinya.

Pagi ini siswa-siswi Seoul elementary school hingga Seoul senior high school wajib mengikuti upacara dilapangan. Sebagian dari mereka mengeluh karena harus berpanas panasan dibawah terik matahari pagi dan sebagiannya lagi merasa senang karena artinya jam pelajaran mereka dikurangi.

"Yo!" Seseorang menepuk pundak Changmin. Yang ditepuk merasa tidak senang karena seseorang membuatnya kaget.

"Yak! Choi Minho! Bisa tidak menyapa dengan cara normal?" Changmin memberika death glare pada sahabatnya. Minho.

"Haha habis dari tadi aku memanggilmu tapi kau tidak menyahut" Minho meringis tanpa rasa bersalah. "Ohya aku dengar Junsu hyung meraih medali emas ya saat pertandingan menyanyi di Jepang?"

'_**Lagi...' **_kata Changmin dalam hati, matanya menyorotkan kebosanan. "Hn" Changmin hanya menjawab pertanyaan Minho dengan singkat.

"Wah hyung mu daebak. Sampaikan selamat dariku untuk Junsu hyung ne" Minho tiba tiba saja pergi. Mungkin mengunjungi kekasih nya Lee Taemin di barisan kelas 7.

'_**Apa yang hebat dari kemenangan Junsu hyung? Dia kan memang jago bernyanyi apa spesialnya jika dia memenangkan pertandingan menyanyi? Kecuali kalau Hyukjae yang suaranya seperti ember pecah yang mengikuti pertandingan itu, lalu menang. Itu baru luar biasa' **_Changmin menghela napasnya jengah dengan tema pembicaraan orang-orang pagi ini.

Upacara pun akhirnya dimulai. Semua murid berbaris dengan rapi. Changmin yang tingginya paling menjulang diantara anak kelas 8 merasa sangat bahagia karena selalu mendapat barisan paling belakang. Dengan demikian Changmin bisa dengan bebas menggerak gerakkan tubuhnya apabila merasa pegal tidak seperti anak anak di barisan depan yang berdiri tegak seperti robot.

Bagian yang paling membosankan bagi Changmin adalah bagian pengumuman. Lagi-lagi kepala sekolah memanggil Junsu untuk maju karena prestasi terbarunya.

'_**Kenapa pagi ini dipenuhi namja bebek itu'**_ Changmin mengusap wajahnya kasar. _**'BOSAAAAAAAAN'**_

"Jung Junsu silahkan menyampaikan beberapa patah kata didepan" Suara kepala sekolah terdengar menggema karena pengeras suara.

"Terima kasih pada semua yang telah mendukung saya. Kepada teman-teman, guru-guru dan pihak sekolah yang memberikan saya izin selama proses pertandingan. Yang paling utama terima kasih kepada keluarga saya yang mendukung saya sepenuhnya. Terutama adik saya Jung Changmin" Junsu menatap barisan kelas 8, sekilas dia dapat melihat kepala Changmin yang menyembul karena tingginya yang menjulang.

"Eh?" Changmin hanya tersenyum canggung karena hyung nya baru saja menyebut namanya didepan membuat orang orang menatapnya dengan pandangan bermacam macam.

"Changmin-ah sampaikan salamku untuk hyungmu!"

"Changmin-ah kenalkan aku dengan Junsu oppa!"

"Changmin-ah kau pasti merasa bangga"

"Changmin-ah..."

"Changmin-ah..."

"Changmin-ah..."

Changmin berusaha tidak mendengarkan ucapan teman-temannya yang membuat kepalanya terasa pening. _**'Tuhan... ini adalah pagi terpanjang seumur hidupku'**_ Changmin memijat pangkal hidungnya.

**Akhir Pekan**

Yunho benar benar menepati janjinya untuk makan malam bersama merayakan kemenangan Junsu. Yoochun pun tampak duduk disebelah Junsu yang duduk ditengah tengah antara dirinya dan Changmin.

Changmin tampak bahagia karena berbagai macam makanan tersaji didepan matanya. Perut nya akan benar benar dimanjakan malam ini. Bahkan dirinya tidak peduli dengan obrolan orang dewasa disekitarnya.

"Yoochun-ah kau tidak perlu canggung. Makanlah yang banyak" Jaejoong memberi senyuman manisnya pada Yoochun, calon menantunya.

"Ne ahjumma, terimakasih" Yoochun membalas senyuman dari Jaejoong.

Berhubung makan malam bersama ini untuk Junsu, wajar saja yang dominan dibicarakan adalah soal pertangdingan Junsu. Entah kenapa Changmin merasa moodnya benar benar hilang. Ia sangat bosan dengan topik tersebut sepanjang minggu ini. Changmin pun berhenti menyantap makanannya hingga akhirnya mereka benar benar pulang.

Sampai dirumah Changmin langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya. Mengasingkan diri dari keluarganya dan dari Yoochun. Ia merasa ingin sendiri karena moodnya benar benar rusak.

Rasanya Changmin ingin sekali menangis menumpahkan rasa kesal dalam dirinya. Mati matian Changmin menahan air matanya tapi akhirnya air matanya turun juga. Changmin menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kasur dan menenpatkan kepalanya diantara kedua lutunya yang ditekuk.

'_**Kenapa semua orang merasa begitu bangga pada Junsu-hyung? Dan kenapa aku merasa tidak suka dengan itu? Apa aku iri? yeah mungkin aku memang iri pada Junsu hyung yang akhir akhir ini selalu dipuji oleh orang orang'**_ Changmin masih menangis dalam diam. _**'Aku merasa Junsu-hyung jauh lebih baik daripada aku. Aku tidak bisa membanggakan orang lain seperti dirinya'**_

Tok tok tok

Keheningan dikamar Changmin akhirnya dipecahkan oleh suara ketukan dari arah pintu kamar nya. Buru buru Changmin menghapus air matanya dan menormalkan suasana seolah olah tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Umma.." Changmin menatap datar ummanya yang baru saja masuk. Tanpa meminta izin, Jaejoong sudah duduk dipinggiran kasur Changmin.

"Minnie kau menangis?" Jaejoong memperhatikan mata Changmin yang tampaj merah dan sembab.

"Eoh? Ani" Changmin menjawab cepat pertanyaa ummanya.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongi umma Changminnie. Umma tau kau baru saja menangis. Ceritakan masalah mu pada umma sayang" Changmin hanya menundukan kepalanya dalam dalam. Ucapan lembut ummanya mengundang air mata nya untuk kembali mengalir. Changmin memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang lebih kecil darinya. Jaejoong pun balas memeluk anaknya dan mengelus punggung Changmin dengan sayang.

"Aku iri umma. Aku iri pada Junsu hyung yang akhir akhir ini selalu dibanggakan. Aku ingin seperti hyung" Changmin mulai membuka masalahnya pada Jaejoong.

"Minnie.. Junsu adalah Junsu. Dan kau adalah Changmin. Kalian berbeda. Kalian tidak akan menjadi sampai kapan pun. Dan kalian selalu memberikan umma dan appa suatu kebanggaan dengan cara yang berbeda." Changmin mengangkat wajah nya menatap wajah ummanya.

"Maksud umma?"

"Maksud umma kau mungkin tidak bisa memberikan suatu kebanggaan seperti Junsu hyung tapi kau punya cara tersendiri untuk membuat kami merasa bangga. Kau tampan. Umma akui kau lebih tampan daripada Junsu. Dan kau jenius. Kau ingat siapa yang selalu menjadi juara kelas sejak elementary school? itu kau. Bahkan karena terlalu sering kau menjadi juara kelas sampai kami merasa bahwa itu biasa saja, karena itu kau dapatkan setiap tahunnya. Tapi kami selalu bangga padamu karena itu. Jadi kau adalah kau" Changmin mulai merasa berbesar hati karena ucapan ummanya. Dia pun membenarkan ucapan ummanya. Dirinya adalah dirinya.

"Gomawo umma" Changmin kembali menyelipkan wajahnya keleher Jaejoong dan Jaejoong menepuk nepuk punggung Changmin.

"Ne.."

**Akhir Tahun Ajaran**

Siswa-siswi sekolah terbesar di Seoul ini menghadiri acara akhir tahun yang diadakan dilapangan sekolah mereka. Orang tua mereka pun menghadiri acara ini. Acara rutin setiap tahunnya.

"Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Kami pihak sekolah akan mengumumkan 3 murid berprestasi. Satu dari tingkat elementary school, satu dari junior high school, dan satu lagi dari senior high school. Ketiga murid ini akan mendapatkan beasiswa selama setahun penuh" Kepala sekolah berdiri diatas panggung kecil didepan lapangan.

"Murid berprestasi dari tingkat Elementary School adalah... Choi Yeeun"

"Dari tingkat junior high school adalah... Jung Changmin. Murid kami yang belum pernah dikalahkan prestasi akademiknya"

"Dan dari tingkat senior high school adalah... Park Yoochun"

Changmin melangkah maju ke panggung dengan senyum cerah menghiasi bibirnya. Meskipun setiap tahunnya ia selalu naik panggung pada acara akhir tahun tapi kali ini rasanya berbeda. Ia merasa sangat bangga karena ucapan ummanya beberapa waktu lalu dikamarnya sepulang makan malam bersama.

'_**Aku berhasil membanggakan kalian'**_ Changmin mencari cari keberadaan Yunho dan Jaejoong dari atas panggung.

Di barisan orang tua murid Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk berdampingan. Mereka menatap dengan bangga anak bungsu mereka diatas panggung yang beberapa saat lalu baru saja dikalungi medali emas. Tiba tiba tangan Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"Mereka selalu memberikan kita rasa bangga secara bergantian" Yunho mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Jaejoong dan berbisik.

"Hn.. mereka hebat" Mata Jaejoong tetap terpaku pada Changmin didepan sana.

"Terima kasih boo, telah memberikan ku dua anak yang sangat istimewa" Yunho mencium pipi Jaejoong sekilas.

"Ne, kita harus berterima kasih pada Tuhan" Tangan Yunho dan Jaejoong masih saling menggengam.

-FIN-

Hai~ maaf saya nge post ff gak jelas. Rencanya ff ini akan saya buat oneshoot tapi nanti series nya banyak. /kalo mood nulis-_-/ ini ff terinspirasi dari sekolah saya yang ngasih beasiswa 6 bulan buat anak yang ranking parallel. Saya ngiri sama mereka soalnya sayang tidak pintar=_= /curhat/

Terimakasih yang mau mampir ngabisin waktunya baca ff gak jelas yang saya tulis. Review ne~ gomawo~ see you next time~


End file.
